


Sleep Can Wait

by Raegan_Black



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raegan_Black/pseuds/Raegan_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough hunt, all Castiel wants is to sleep. That is, until Dean shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonmist1028](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmist1028/gifts).



> This is pure smut. Written for my lovely friend who needed some convincing that Dean could bottom. This is also my first attempt at slash smut and it's unbeta'd. So, all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

Castiel stumbled into the bedroom he shared with Dean with full intentions on sleeping for the next week. These days, hunting took more out of him than he liked to admit. He took off his jacket, tossing it onto the chair sitting in the corner. He stripped down to his boxers before falling onto the bed. He let out a sigh as he sank into the memory foam. Being human was probably the hardest thing he had ever done, but it definitely came with its perks. Memory foam mattresses and the oblivion of sleep were two of his favorites.

Castiel was just about to doze off when he heard Dean shuffle into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He slowly opened his eyes, taking in the man before him. Dean was walking towards the dresser, a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping to the floor. Castiel felt his cock twitch to life at the sight before him. There was no denying that Dean Winchester was gorgeous, all the way from his broad, freckled shoulders to his bowed legs. For years, Castiel had fought against his thoughts concerning this man, but that time had passed. There was no more guilt or denying what he felt for Dean. There was only acceptance and joy in exploring this man’s body the way that he had almost always wanted to do.

 _Sleep can wait_. Castiel slipped off of the bed, walking up behind Dean as the other man was opening the top drawer to pull out a pair of underwear. Castiel wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck. “You shouldn’t bother with them.” He murmured, nipping at a cluster of freckles on his shoulder.

“Jesus Christ!” Dean exclaimed, jumping.

Castiel chuckled. “No, just Cas.” He trailed light kisses up his neck to nip as Dean’s earlobe.

“I swear, I oughta put a bell on you.” He replied, turning his head to glance at Castiel out of the corner of his eye.

“What you ought to do is come to bed.” Castiel shot back, gripping Dean’s hips, pulling him tighter against him.

Dean turned around in Castiel’s arms. “Hmm. Someone’s in a mood.” Dean slipped a hand into Castiel’s hair, tilting the other man’s head up for a kiss. Castiel took control of the kiss quickly, knowing that if he didn’t, Dean would have him laying back on the bed, begging Dean to take him before he knew what had happened, and that’s not what he wanted this time. He licked his way into Dean’s mouth, pressing him back against the dresser. His hands traveled around to grip the globes of Dean’s ass, grinding his hips against Dean’s. “I want you, Dean.” Castiel whispered, nipping at Dean’s lower lip.

Dean nodded his head. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Dean leaned forward, capturing Castiel’s lips with his own.

Castiel took a step back, pulling Dean towards the bed. He turned them around so that Dean’s legs hit against the bed. “Lay down, Dean.” He pressed down on Dean’s shoulder, encouraging him to sit back. Once Dean was lying back, Castiel climbed on top of him, straddling his waist, a knee on either side of him. Castiel kissed his way up Dean’s chest, dragging his hands up Dean’s arms, pinning them above his head. “Keep them there.” He quietly ordered.

Dean cocked an eyebrow at that, a question in his eyes, but he did as he was told. Castiel captured his lips again, exploring his mouth, cupping his face with one hand, holding himself up with the other. Reluctantly, Castiel pulled away from Dean. He straightened up, looking down at the man below him. “You are beautiful.” He ran his hands down Dean’s chest, brushing his fingertips against the man’s nipples. He heard Dean’s breath hitch in his throat at the sensation. “You know, when I pulled you from Hell, I had to rebuild your body, almost from scratch. I wasn’t sure I was going to be able to do it at first, but I knew I had to try.” Castiel glanced up at those bright green eyes that took his breath away more than he’d like to admit. “It took longer than I expected, though barely any time had passed on Earth. I once said that we had a profound bond. I think that was what caused it.” Castiel let himself fall to the side, lying down beside Dean. He slowly trailed his fingers lower, brushing over the light dusting of hair leading down to the base of his cock. “In that time, I learned everything about you, body and soul. Your deepest fears, greatest desires.” He smirked. “Every freckle on this gorgeous body. I even added a few of my own.”

Dean laughed. “So, the whole freckles being Angel kisses is true then?”

“No, that’s a myth.” Castiel replied, leaning down to press a kiss to his chest. “It’s just my preferred method.” He propped himself up on his elbow, leaning over to flick his tongue against Dean’s nipple. “I suppose it’s a good thing that I’m not an Angel anymore, really.”

Dean sucked in a quick breath, arching into the touch. “And why is that?”

Castiel smirked up at him. “Because by the time I’m through with you, you’d be covered.” Castiel’s smirk deepened as a shiver ran down Dean’s back. “Is that so?” “It is. I hope you didn’t have any plans.” Castiel reached down and cupped Dean’s cock in his hand. “You see, you’re always such a caring lover, making sure to bring me to the height of pleasure before even considering yourself, and it’s not often that I have the chance to return the favor.” He slowly stroked him from the base to the head. “I want to make you feel all of that and more, Dean. It’s only fair, after all.” He kissed his way down Dean’s chest, nipping at the skin only to sooth it with his tongue.

“Y-you don’t owe me anything, Cas.” Dean’s breathing sped up, his hands clenching in the sheets.

“That’s definitely debatable. But, that’s not what this is about.”

“Then what is this about, exactly?” Dean forced out through gritted teeth as Castiel sucked a mark onto the skin above his hipbone. He wedged a knee between Dean’s nudging his legs apart. He positioned himself between them, slipping an arm underneath one thigh, his other hand lightly gripping the base of Dean’s cock.

“This is about making you feel everything you make me feel. Treasured, protected, loved. So out of my mind with pleasure that I can’t even think in coherent sentences.” Castiel flicked his tongue out, tasting the head of Dean’s cock. He looked up, catching those green eyes with his own. “I want you to know, without a shadow of a doubt, that you are the most important person in my world.” Castiel pressed kisses down the length of Dean’s cock before running the flat of his tongue from the base to the tip. Castiel tightened his grip on Dean’s thigh when Dean bucked his hips up, searching for friction. He took just the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it. He lowered his head, bringing more of the length into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks as he pulled back to tongue at the head. Dean gasped as Castiel took as much as he could into his throat, his hand pumping at a steady rhythm where he couldn’t reach with his mouth.

“Oh fuck, Cas!” Dean moaned, his hips twitching into the warmth of Castiel’s mouth. Castiel hummed around Dean’s cock, slipping his arm out from under Dean’s thigh. He moved his hand down to massage at Dean’s balls.

Castiel pulled his mouth off of Dean’s cock to kiss and lick his way to the base, running a hand up Dean’s chest as he mouths at his sack. He pumped his cock with the other hand, slowly enough to bring pleasure but stave off orgasm. Castiel dragged his hands down Dean’s body, turning his head to kiss and nip at the tender skin of his inner thigh. He slid his hands beneath Dean’s thighs, throwing them over either shoulder as he kissed higher up his leg. He couldn’t help but grin as he felt Dean tremble beneath his hands and lips. Castiel nuzzled the crease between his thigh and pelvis with his nose before sucking a mark into the skin.

“Cas! Now, you’re just teasing.” Dean bucked his hips up toward Castiel’s face.

“Hmm. Maybe I am.” Castiel crawled up Dean’s body, placing kisses randomly as he went. When he was level with Dean, he pressed a hard kiss into the other man’s lips. He rolled his hips into Dean’s, making the other man gasp. Castiel took the chance to lick into his mouth, teasing Dean’s tongue into action. Castiel groaned as he felt those long bowed legs wrap around his waist, pulling him in tighter. Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s short hair, tilting his head back as he kissed down his neck.

“I want you, Cas.” Dean moaned, turning his head, allowing Castiel better access.

Castiel nearly growled against his throat. “Do you have any idea what I want to do to you, Dean? How bad I need you?” Castiel slipped a hand behind Dean, gripping his ass, pulling him up against him. “I want to lick you open, stretch you open with my tongue and fingers until you’re squirming, begging for my cock. Would you let me do that, Dean?”

Castiel felt Dean tense as he took a deep breath. “Cas, I’ve never bottomed.”

Castiel couldn’t help but smirk down at him. “Well, yes, I know. I’ve been there too.”

Dean just shook his head. “No, I mean, with anyone. I’ve always been the top.” Castiel looked into his eyes. He wasn’t really surprised, Dean always needed to be in control of things, in one way or another. “But, I want to. With you.” Dean said, barely louder than a whisper, a blush spreading up his chest into his cheeks.

Castiel felt a warmth spread through his chest. He grinned as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. “I’ll make it good for you. At any time, if you want to stop, we will.”

“O-okay.”

Castiel kissed his way back down Dean’s chest. He reached over and pulled a pillow from the head of the bed to prop Dean’s hips up on, making for easier access. He stopped for a moment, taking in the sight before him. Dean, with his constellations of freckles, muscular chest and not quite toned but firm stomach, and his impossibly bowed legs. “You’re perfect.” Castiel breathed. Truly, Castiel didn’t think he’d ever seen a more beautiful being on any plane.

Dean snorted. “I’m far from perfect, Cas.”

Castiel shook his head. “In my eyes, you are perfect. I’ve never met anyone as amazing as you, Dean Winchester.” Castiel shot him a wry grin. He was dipping into what Dean called “chick-flick territory” but he couldn’t seem to help himself. He just shook his head again, leaning down to press kisses across his chest and down his stomach.

“Yeah, well, you’re kind of biased. Profound bond and all that.” Dean inhaled sharply at the feel of Castiel’s tongue on his cock. He had softened during the conversation, and Castiel intended on remedying that as soon as possible.

He wrapped his hand around the base of Dean’s cock, slowly stroking him back into full hardness as he kissed his way up his thighs. He reached up and spread the cheeks of Dean’s ass, perfect in Castiel’s opinion, and flicked at the puckered entrance with the tip of his tongue. He teased the hole until it started to relax at the touch of his tongue before he pressed it further in, stretching it slightly. He heard Dean’s breathing speed up and he quickened the pace of his tongue, pushing in and out, mimicking what he truly wanted to do.

After a few moments, Dean reached down, tangling his fingers in Castiel’s hair, bucking his hips up into the sensation. “Cas!” He gasped tightening his grip in the other man’s hair. Castiel reached up and wrapped his hand around Dean’s wrist, pulling the hand away. When he pulled away and leaned over toward the nightstand, Dean all but whimpered. “Surely you’re not going to stop now!”

Castiel just smirked at the other man as he pulled a small bottle of lube from their nightstand drawer. “Oh, no, I’m not through with you yet.” He leaned back down, teasing the edges of Dean’s hole as he flipped the lid open on the bottle. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers, careful to spread it evenly. He thrust his tongue into Dean’s hole as far as he could before slipping the tip of one finger in slowly. Dean tensed up at the intrusion, clenching around Castiel’s tongue. Castiel pulled back, teasing him with just the tip of his finger. “You need to relax, Dean. I promise, I won’t do anything that will hurt you.” Castiel pressed his finger in up to the first knuckle before slowly pulling it back out. When he pressed in again, he went a little further, trying to go slow to give Dean the chance to get used to the sensation.

Little by little, Dean let himself relax until Castiel had his finger pressed in as far as he could. He curved his finger slightly upward, letting it drag as he pulled it out. He repeated the motion a few times until Dean was bucking into his hand. “Do you want another?” He asked, reaching up with his other hand to flick at Dean’s nipple.

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I can take it.”

Castiel slowly slipped in a second finger beside the first, knowing from experience that Dean would be feeling the burn of the slow stretch. It wasn’t long before Castiel was able to slide both fingers in to the last knuckle. He curved his fingers upward, searching for that little nub that would have Dean seeing stars. A moan tore itself out of Dean’s throat and Castiel knew he had found it. Castiel moved his fingers in and out, scissoring to stretch him further. Castiel made sure to hit his prostate every few thrusts, trying to override the burning stretch with pleasure. Castiel reached for the bottle of lube, coating a third finger. He slowly slipped the digit in beside the others, looking up at Dean for any sign of discomfort, but the other man had his head thrown back, a moan catching in his throat. Dean bucked his hips into Castiel’s hand as he thrust in, spreading his fingers, stretching him as much as he could.

“Cas! Cas, please. I-I need more.” Dean moaned clenching his hands in the sheets beside him.

“What do you need, Dean? Tell me.” Castiel whispered, aiming for the man’s prostate.

“I need you. Please, baby, I need you inside me.” Dean stumbled over his words like he couldn’t get them out quick enough. He was steadily bucking his hips in time to Castiel’s thrust, tossing his head to the side.

Castiel pulled his fingers out and quickly stood up to shove his boxers to the floor. After fumbling for the lube, he slicked up his cock, leaning over to press a kiss to Dean’s lips. “You’re perfect, Dean. So beautiful.” He breathed against Dean’s mouth. “This might hurt a little, baby, but I’ll go slow. If it’s too much, you have to tell me.”

“Okay, okay. Just, come on, Cas.” Dean hooked his legs around Castiel’s waist, pulling him closer. Castiel reached down and lined his cock up with Dean’s stretched hole. He had to take a deep breath to center himself as the head of his cock brushed against Dean. Castiel pressed until just the tip was resting inside Dean. He felt Dean tighten his legs around him and pushed in further. It took everything in him to go slow, to make sure that Dean wouldn’t be in pain, but somehow he managed it.

“Okay, hold on, just a second.” Dean took a deep breath as Castiel slid in to the hilt. Castiel held himself still, barely daring to breathe. Dean was hot and tight around him and every instinct he had was telling him to thrust, but he had to make sure Dean was okay.

Dean pulled Castiel’s lips down to his for a kiss, grinding his hips up into Castiel’s. Castiel took the cue and slowly pulled out and pressed back in, just as carefully. After a few moments, Dean was digging his heels into Castiel’s back pulling him deeper. “Come on, Cas. Move!”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him. “Going to get impatient now, are we?”

“I- I just, I need more. Faster.” Dean gasped out.

Castiel set a steady rhythm, aiming for Dean’s prostate. It took him a few times, but on the third thrust, Dean arched up into him with a moan. “Oh! Right there, baby. Right there!”

Castiel thrust in a little harder, hitting his prostate again. Before long, Dean was squirming beneath him, meeting his every thrust.

Castiel dropped his head to Dean’s chest and groaned. “You feel so good, Dean. So tight and hot. Ah!” Castiel’s hips stuttered as he picked up his pace.

Dean reached around, digging his nails into Castiel’s back. “Oh, god, baby. So good. Don’t stop.”

Castiel groaned. “You’re doing so well, Dean. Feel so good.” He captured Dean’s lips in a sloppy kiss, more tongue and teeth than finesse. His hips stuttered and he had to remind himself that he couldn’t lose control. He didn’t want to hurt Dean.

“Come on, baby. Give me what you got.” Dean breathed into his ear. “Give it to me harder, Cas. I know you want to.” He bucked his hips up again.

Castiel lost it. He gripped Dean’s hip in one hand, the other holding him up to give him leverage. He sped up, thrusting harder into the man, hitting his prostate every other thrust. Dean nearly screamed as Castiel pounded into him. He bit into his fist to keep from being too loud. Castiel released the other man’s cock and reached up, pulling Dean’s hand away from his mouth.

“Don’t hold back, Dean. Let me hear you. I want to hear you scream my name.” Castiel dragged one of Dean’s legs over his shoulder and slammed back into Dean, the new angle letting him in deeper. He stroked Dean’s cock in time with his thrusts, a string of swear words escaping him.

“Oh, god. I’m so close, baby. Don’t stop.” Dean whimpered, tangling his fingers in the sheets above his head.

“Come on, Dean. Come for me, baby. Just let go.” “Cas!” Castiel felt Dean clench around him as he screamed his name. He wanted to watch the man fall apart beneath him, but his own orgasm ripped through his body. Castiel came with a strangled shout, “Oh, Dean!”

Minutes, maybe hours, later, Castiel carefully pulled out of Dean. He let the other man’s leg fall to the bed as he pressed a soft, almost chaste kiss to his lips. “I love you, Dean.” He breathed against his lips.

He reached over to the nightstand, grabbing some tissues to clean the two of them off. “You’re probably going to need another shower.” Castiel smirked down at Dean. Dean was sprawled out, eyes closed, trying to steady his breathing.

“I’m okay with that. But after a nap.” He replied around a yawn.

Castiel chuckled. “Come on, at least get into bed properly.” He pulled on Dean’s arm, trying to maneuver him under the covers. Once Dean got himself settled, he pulled Castiel to him, slipping an arm around his shoulders, the other resting on his stomach. Castiel reached over and laced their fingers together, laying his head on Dean’s chest. Just as Castiel was dozing off, he heard Dean whisper, “I love you too.”


End file.
